Yuki no Hana
by Mila Nayumi
Summary: Ele volta, mas logo parte... Antes uma noite, uma única noite, mas foi o que? Sonho ou realidade? O Inverno de um coração preso na escuridão poderá conhecer tal primavera?


**Yuki no Hana**

**Your defences were up high**

**Your walls built deep inside**

**Yeah I'm a selfish bastard**

**But at least I'm not alone**

_Sua proteção é aonde vou me esconder._

_Suas muralhas construídas lá dentro_

_Sim, sou um bastardo egoísta._

_Mas, ao menos, não estou sozinho._

Tudo começou naquela noite. À noite em que tudo que eu tinha foi-se para sempre, sem mostrar uma ponta de esperança, nem ao menos uma luz, por menor que fosse, em meio a tanta escuridão. A escuridão em que a vida me prendeu, nas trevas transpassadas por meus olhos negros e sem emoção, o olhar gélido de um alguém que perdeu o calor da vida há algum tempo. Este era eu, numa forma resumida de classificar as coisas ruins existentes. Sim, eu não era uma boa pessoa, era um inútil, claro! Jamais fiz alguém sorrir, somente ela. Ela sorria apenas de me ver... Posso classificar isto? Posso usá-la como alguém que eu fiz sorrir? Claro que não, a fiz chorar muito mais.

Eu estou mais sozinho do que nunca, foi um choque saber que causei a morte de quem me queria bem. Mas como querer bem a alguém é matar a todos? Bem, infelizmente o único que tem as respostas de mil perguntas dentro de mim se foi. Posso parecer meio contraditório em tudo o que eu digo, mas tenho certeza de que sei o que falo; sei muito bem onde estou e o que estou fazendo, mesmo que muitos não compreendam.

Hoje você está em minha frente, chorando. Perdi-me nas contas em que te vi assim, o pior: todas por minha causa. Não sou uma pessoa sentimental, chego ás vezes duvidar de que os tenha, mas sinto um tipo de tristeza ao te ver assim, não creio que seja amor, acho que não sou capaz de amar alguém. Já você, é o contrário, tem a capacidade de amar e fica perdendo seu tempo comigo. Quantas vezes eu lhe disse que não quero você perto de mim? É verdade, você realmente me irrita, talvez seja por que a invejo por ter uma vida perfeita. Pais que a amam, uma comunidade feliz e orgulhosa de você, amigos de verdade, um coração puro de qualquer coisa do mundo exterior. Mundo que me é familiar. Quero saber o que você quer de mim? Amor? Sinto muito Sakura, não sou capaz de te amar, nem mereço seu amor.

Por que continua chorando? Está me irritando... Cresça. Laços só iram deixar-te fraca. Não, são seus laços que a fortificam. Sou realmente cego por não perceber isso. Será que se eu deixar meus laços falarem mais alto, serei mais forte? Para que poder? Não já matei quem queria superar, ou então, igualar? A força de que preciso não é física, a força de que preciso é a força espiritual.

Parece que o inverno vai embora quando está na hora da primavera reinar o mundo, não é? Parece que meu coração está pulsando. É uma sensação estranha. Vê-la chorando novamente, mostrando-me suas fraquezas, derramando seus prantos. Parada à minha frente, cabeça baixa, gotas escorrendo-lhe a face, a mão direita tentando conter as benditas. Você disse que sentiu minha presença. Você está realmente esperta Sakura. Como saberia que eu voltaria? Você diz que foi seu coração que lhe disse. Agora está ai, chorando como a quatro anos atrás, mas em vez de estarmos no portão de Konoha, estamos no abandonado Distrito Uchiha. Minha casa. Pelo menos já foi.

Realmente meu inverno está indo, pelo menos está dando uma trégua. Como se minhas pernas tomassem vida própria, mas não somente elas, mas como todo o meu corpo, meu cérebro, meu coração (?). Não chores Sakura, não necessita tanto assim de mim. Não tenho idéia do que sente? Não mesmo, e espero jamais sentir, mas sei que o que se faz tem volta.

Flor deite-se e sonhe, fantasie mil noites. Seu corpo pode ser meu? Para sempre, você me diz. Oh Sakura... Por que você me faz sentir-me culpado? Não a amo, não quero tê-la se não for por amor, você, melhor que ninguém sabe disto. Não cabe em meu perfil. Só está noite? Então sonhe criança. Tê-la em meus braços... Soaria mentira se dissese que sonhei com isto? Você acredita em mim? Todas as minhas palavras... Você é tão doce e eu tão rude. Seria certo esse pecado, acima de tudo, ainda sou um traidor? Não acredita? Disse que acreditava em todas minhas palavras. Claro pequena flor... Konoha jamais me aceitaria... Estou apenas visitando pela última vez este lugar.

Desculpe pequena, tenho de partir... Meu lugar é ao longe, num lugar onde o sol não nasce e o inverno não cessa. Vou te confessar, amanhã não se lembrará mesmo, apenas ao seu lado sinto o calor da primavera. Se te amo? Claro... Desculpe mentir. Seus lábios são tão doces quanto suas atitudes; parece um mel precioso, ou seria uma droga viciante? Sua pele fica linda á luz da lua. Não se intimide, quanto tens as maçãs rosadas fica com a face angelical, poder-se-ia dizer que beira a inocência. Como? Você se guardou para mim? Sakura você realmente é inocente? Sinto-me lisonjeado com tal honra. Em seu pescoço... Este é o aroma da primavera? Já te disseram que teu nome combina contigo? Flor... Desabroche em meus braços.

Desabotoe sua capa, tire-a e se perca na insanidade de mundos e galáxias diferentes. Deixe-me guiá-la para outra dimensão. Deixe-me sentir sua pele alva e quente, pele quente que decorre por meu corpo. Sinta e faça-me sentir o que queremos. É incrível, estou surpreso comigo mesmo. Flor, oh minha flor, estou cego, mostre-me à luz de seu mundo perfeito, mostre-me à luz da vida... Diga-me como consegue me encher de deleite?

Seus beijos são voluptuosos e fazem-me sentir paixão, e você, está a sentir? Sua face é tão pura... Você não é a menininha que deixei inconsciente há alguns anos, já é mulher, seu corpo me embriaga. A brisa gélida da madrugada é a única coisa que tenta, sem sucesso, baixar a temperatura de nossos corpos enlaçados em sincronia. Parece uma dança divina, uma dança de anjos. Oh Sakura, sentes o que sinto? O clímax se aproxima... Pequena flor perdoe-me por arrancar-te a inocência!

Agora durma. Durma minha pequena menininha. Descanse. Seus olhos transpassam tanto amor. Oh, por que não acorda para a vida? Irá acordar... Irá acordar ao sentir os raios da manhã que se aproximam, quando isto acontecer, estarei longe. Prometa-me que não chorará? Sim... Agora feche os olhos, cubra-se e durma. Beijo de boa noite? Claro pequenina.

Sabem por que gosto de inverno? Porque este clima combina comigo, me sinto familiarizado com ele. O vento assoviando, as árvores e os campos cobertos por um manto branco. Tudo branco. Sabem o que é o branco? Ausência de cor; e minha vida é assim, branca. Outra vez me contradigo? Claro, sou preso nas trevas, na escuridão, onde não vivo, apenas existo, mas minha vida é branca, impassiva. Vivi apenas um dia, mas não tenho certeza, faz algum tempo, creio que fora apenas um sonho. Mas... Olhe! Como pode uma única flor, uma flor tão pequenina e tão frágil como está estar aqui? Danada! Fora nascer no meio de um campo de batalha onde o branco está manchado de escarlate! Está flor é forte, resistente... Voltarei aqui na próxima estação, para conferir se é tão resistente quanto penso.


End file.
